Losing My Mind To Him: An Inuyasha Fanfic
by LumineLayli
Summary: I labeled this fanfiction Rated M for later chapters right now it seems more like a t rating. this fanfic is a sessh/oc. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Losing My Mind to Him

Chapter 1: Remembrance

My life wouldn't be the same if it weren't for that event. It all began a few months ago. This day, April 24, 2018, was in fact my eighteenth birthday. It was a sunnier day than usual in April, as it was usually raining this time of year. Since it was very, very nice out, I decided to practice my kendo kata outside my home at the shrine, since it was such a beautiful day. As soon as I opened the door to begin my practice, I was greeted with beautiful sunshine. The air wasn't humid either, it was the perfect temperature. One thing in Tokyo that hadn't happened very often. I took a deep breath in smelling the fresh spring breeze. I looked at the cherry blossoms that were in full bloom. I tended to love cherry blossoms. They filled me with happiness, even if I didn't know why it did. I was just not going to mind the fact they filled me with joy. Almost immediately I began to practice. I decided to practice what I was used to doing with my wooden sword. I practiced the tenth kata of kendo or as most called it; Kodachi No Sanbon-me. In my opinion it wasn't as hard as everyone made it out to be. I had already memorized it. Well I had been studying Kendo, Judo, Happkido, Goju-ryu, and fencing since I was a little girl in a few different dojos because none would teach them all in one. I always loved different forms of martial arts so when I couldn't find schools in my area of Tokyo for all the ones I liked such as; Shuri-ryu, Kyokushinkai, Budokan, Chito-ryu, Shorin-ryu, Wado-ryu, Jujitsu, Taekwondo, Tai Chi,Aikido, and Muay Thai, I immediately began to research them on my own time. I would end up almost becoming an introvert and disregarding everyone as I self-taught myself these different forms and going to my dojos I was a part of. Finally, when I was a freshman in high school, I started to take a step back from a few different types of martial arts. I began opening up and making friends. Though in sophomore year I decided I would stick with only a handful of different types. One of those would have been kendo. I had loved it ever since I was a little girl and would always practice even when I was at school. It was also no real surprise that they had named me captain of the kendo club in my sophomore year because I was way ahead of the current captain. I was up to the tenth kata in kendo. The kata was called Kodachi No Sanbon-me. My underlings of the kendo team weren't at this level so I usually had to practice this on my own. Being the champion since sophomore year in high school was not that hard with so much training. I worked my team so they all were getting a lot better. In fact, they were all getting first place in each of their divisions of the team. I felt so proud of them. There really weren't any challenges for me anymore. As I was practicing the kata, my mind started to go towards my sister. This was weird for me because I usually stayed focused on my kata when I was doing it. I decided to keep thinking about her though, I missed her dearly. I wondered if she ever would come back from the feudal era. I wondered what it was like. Did she have fun while she was there? Did She miss me? Did she forget to come home because she was so enthralled with her new friends and family and her incredible journey? I wondered if she would ever see me again, or if she even wanted to. I mean, why would she? She was very important there and the only thing she had here was school. Well I guess she had mom, grandpa, Sohta and I, but was that enough? She hadn't been home in months, so I was starting to lose hope that I'd ever see her again. I continued practicing but as I practiced, tears began to roll down my face from my eyes. I wasn't prepared to cry so I felt surprised when I did. I knew I had to stay strong. I knew I would see her again. Even if she told me she wouldn't be able to take me even if she had wanted to because no one had been able to get through the well. I had hoped one day to be able to see her again because I missed her dearly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A brink of insanity

(during this chapter there will be Japanese then it will be stated afterwards in English)

The practice was almost completely ruined with negative thoughts. I was about to head inside to get a drink of water when I heard something. I knew I heard something but I thought I might have made it up. Then I heard something again. This time I heard it coming from the Bone Eaters Well. I felt a little bit of fear trace through my mind when I thought it might be a demon. Then My mind thought of Kagome. My fear was replaced by the thoughts of my sister, my dearest sister Kagome Higurashi. I nearly smiled so much my smile could have gotten stuck in place, but I was too happy to care. Yes, I was too happy to care. My bokutō fell to the dirt floor as my mind began racing with thoughts.

'She might be home this time! Did she remember it was my birthday? Is that why she is here?! Oh, Kami I am so happy. I can't believe I thought she was never coming back. Thank you, Kami. Thank you Kami! Thank you, Kami! God I am so happy with you right now! thank you so much. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! Kamisama, watashi wa anata ni totemo manzoku shite imasu! Dōmo arigatōgozaimasu. Arigatō, arigatō, arigatō, arigatō, arigatō!' I thought but then fear appeared once more and I began going down a rabbit hole.

'Sore wa hontōni akumanara nanidesu ka? Dono yō ni sore ga eta kanōsei ga arimasu ka? Watashi wa Kagome ga koko ni inainode watashinokazoku o mamoru hitsuyō ga arimasu. Watashi wa watashinokazoku o mamoranakereba narimasen! Watashi wa watashinokazoku o mamoranakereba narimasen! What if it really is a demon?! how could it have gotten through?! I have to protect my family since Kagome isn't here. I have to protect my family! I have to protect my family!' I thought as my mind went down the rabbit hole. I forced my mind back out of the rabbit hole by thinking about Kagome.

'Watashi wa Kagome ga totemo koishī. Watashi wa kore ga konkai kanojo no mono kamo shirenai to omoimasu. Moshi kanojonara, watashi wa sore o saidaigen ni ikasanakereba naranai. Kanojo ga inaku natte samishī. Kanojo ga inaku natte samishī. Kanojo ga inaku natte samishī. Ā watashi no kami, watashi wa kanojo o minogashita. Watashi wa kanojo no koto o shiru hitsuyō ga arimasu. Watashi wa futatabi kanojo o miru no ga machikirenai! I miss Kagome very much. I think this might be her this time. I have to make the best of it if it is her. I miss her. I miss her. I miss her. Oh, my god I missed her. I need to know if it's her. I can't wait to see her again!' I thought to myself. I thought a long, long time about her and the fact that I missed her. Well it seemed to be long but in reality, it was only two to three minutes.

"Watashi wa anata ga koishī yo, hontōni koishī yo. Ie ni ite kudasai. Onegaishimasu. Onegaishimasu. Onegaishimasu. I miss you sis, I really miss you. Please be home. Please. Please. Please." I said out loud.

I decided to run to what I thought was her. I wanted to see her so badly after all. I ran towards the well. As I ran it felt like the well was getting farther and farther away. I was so scared that it wouldn't be her, yet I wanted to take the risk to see her once more. Finally, I made it to the doors of the entrance to the well. When I opened the door to the well, I saw long white arms, about eight in total. I started to step back and run away. I was too slow. Too slow. I felt my ankle be grabbed tightly by something inhumane. I looked back to see one of the arms had grabbed me and dragged me down the well. I screamed in terror as I was pulled down. I felt confused as the arms disappeared and all I saw was a galaxy glow. That's when I seemed to have passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not posting anymore chapters to this story my mind was focused on finishing school for the year. Please enjoy chapter three. Again sorry for the delay.

I was still unconscious and the sound of a ladies voice came to my head. In my unconscious state, I saw myself in a kimono with my long, wavy, crimson red, hair down. The kimono had a base fabric that was white, pearly white. It was embroidered with different threads that were each there own shade of their color. The colors were all based around 3 different colors. Seafoam green, blue and occasionally yellow were the major colors. Other colors were based around these colors such as baby blue, aquamarine, indigo, pale yellow, pale seafoam green, The design of the kimono was that of legend. (well that's what it seemed to be anyway). It had flower designs and gave off a certain vibe of stability and calmness. The seafoam green made up the leaves, while the white blue and occasional yellow made up the flowers. The flowers looked like a lotus flower, which also happened to be my favorite flower. I mean lotus's sprouted from something not beautiful to most and made something beautiful. 泥がない蓮 As I always say. 'No mud. No lotus'.泥がない蓮

I was in an empty white void. Well it was empty except for me and a beautiful lady with long black hair, armor and priestess garments. She was gorgeous yet something about her seemed familiar. I realised she was the feminine, mature and sophisticated voice I was hearing.

"My dearest daughter, you have returned from the future just as was foretold" she said smiling at me and walking towards me.

'Daughter?!' I thought feeling shocked. It's true I had never known my real mother, but I didn't know i was sent from the past to the future!

She came up to me and pressed her hand against my cheek. I leaned my head into her touch and smiled. Even though it must have been since before I could remember, I knew it was true. This lady was my mother.

"I doubt you remember my name so listen well. I am Midoriko." she said still cupping a hand around my cheek.

'I know that name but from where?' my thoughts wondered but they were interrupted by her speaking again.

"Honey your father's side will awaken soon. You will get a choice to meet him or leave him forever, but I will not force your decision. I just want you to be happy. My demonic priestess. For now it's time to wake up though dear. I will visit you again soon." she said and everything went black.


End file.
